


Mr Monroe's Halloween Party

by bellacatbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy's trying to help Monroe set up for Halloween. Things would be going smoothly, only Barry won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Monroe's Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> Slight spoilers for Grimm 2.09 La Llorona but only in Mornoe's decorating tastes and general feelings towards Halloween.
> 
> Written for a prompt on my lj - Barry/Roddy, vampires.

“I want to suck your blood!” Barry cried, opening his mouth wide to let Roddy get a good look at the set of fangs gleaming wickedly in his mouth. 

Roddy shook his head. “I’ve got something else you can suck,” he said, making an indelicate gesture.

“Oi!” Monroe bounded up, bowl of candy in his hands. “No fighting boys, its Halloween!”

“He started it,” Roddy said, turning back to the gravestone he’d been attempting to set up on Monroe’s front lawn. When Monroe did Halloween he really did Halloween and he’d managed to rope in Roddy, Barry and Holly to help him set things up. There was no way anyone could miss Monroe’s house tonight. Roddy didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so kitsch in his life. He’d almost begun to enjoy it for how hooky it all was but then there was Barry who just wanted leave him alone. He wasn’t even setting anything up, just trailing after Roddy in his stupid vampire costume, making stupid jokes.

“I only want to make Roddy my bride of the undead!” Barry said dramatically.

“Uh huh,” Monroe looked between the two of them. “Why don’t you boys go in the house and make sure we’ve got enough candy for tonight? Holly and I can finish setting up out here.”

Roddy was about to protest but then he realised that there was very little point. Adults never listened, even if you were making sense. He trooped into the house behind Barry, mentally thinking of any number of insults he could throw at the big stupid bear. Monroe’s kitchen was filled to the brim with bags of candy. It was the most sugar Roddy had ever seen in the house and most of it was brand name stuff, not the weird organic chocolate covered granola that Roddy had been expecting. 

“I think Monroe must have bought out a whole store,” he murmured. 

Barry was busy rustling through a bag on one of the counter tops. He pulled out a lollipop, made a delighted sound, pulled off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Roddy asked, exasperated. 

Barry pulled the lollipop from his mouth with a resounding ‘ _pop_ ’. 

“I’m just checking I can suck things around these fangs,” he said with a grin. “I’m thinking of taking you up on your offer to suck something that’s not your blood.”

Roddy went bright red. He turned away, fussing with the candy, throwing some of it into bowls. Finally he turned back to Barry, trembling with rage.

“Okay? I get it. You know I’m into guys, you think it’s funny to make jokes about it,” he said angrily, wishing Holly was here because then he could have just scurried off, the way his nature told him to, and she would have taken on Barry on his behalf. She was his best friend. She could have stopped Barry right in his tracks. Roddy drew a deep breath, reminding himself that cornered rats fought back and prepared for a scuffle. “I’m telling you to stop it, Barry. It’s not funny.”

Barry frowned. His brow furrowed. His expression was caught between confusion and anger. Roddy stood his ground. 

Finally Barry said, “What?”

“You heard me, I want you to stop!”

“Yeah, I heard you but I don’t….I’m not making fun of you. I thought we were flirting,” Barry’s expression was completely puzzled now. Roddy found himself frowning as well. 

“You were flirting?” he asked.

Barry nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Oh,” Roddy said. Suddenly everything seemed so much clearer. A lot better too. Roddy's hopeless crush on the stupid jerk wasn't so hopeless after all. He stepped a little closer to Barry and took his hand. “You know, I think Monroe’s got enough candy. Maybe we should check the guest room upstairs, make sure everything’s okay up there?” 

“The guest room?” Barry asked.

“Mmhmm, I was thinking we might find something for you to suck up there,” Roddy said, feeling giddy. 

"Are you flirting back now?" Barry asked, his expression still puzzled. Roddy laughed, entwining his fingers with Barry's and hold in tight. He dragged Barry up the stairs after him and along the hall to Monroe’s guest bedroom.

**

“I see the vampire got you,” Holly said later that evening. The three of them were curled up together on the sofa, watching monster movies and waiting for kids to ring the doorbell. Monroe was in the kitchen, fixing them a healthy Halloween snack. Holly tapped the large, red hicky on the side of Roddy’s neck. Roddy pulled his collar up to hide it and grinned. 

“Yeah, he did,” he agreed, wiggling so he could lean up against Barry. Barry wrapped his arm around him, never taking his eyes from the TV screen. 

“Did you see that blood splatter?” he complained. “That’s not the way it works when you rip someone’s throat out!” 

Roddy rolled his eye. He pillowed his head on Barry’s chest, shut his eyes and let Holly and Barry argue about the special effects.


End file.
